Un Après Midi Comme Les Autres
by P'tite Poulette
Summary: Un très belle après midi d'hiver dans le salon de Percy ,où Annabeth décide de ne pas se laisser faire ,voilà ce que ça donne ! Review s'il vous plait !


**Juste un petit test que j'avais envie de faire depuis pas mal de temps ,c'est un petit délire alors rien de sérieux ! Dîtes moi si cela vous plaît ! Au passage cet OS se situe entre le Dernier Olympien et Le Héros Perdu ...**

* * *

Assise sur le canapé de Percy à côté de lui ,Annabeth regardait l'émission qui se déroulait sur l'écran en face d'elle . Elle se demandée toujours comment Éole pouvait se tartiner autant de maquillage sur le visage ,elle se décida à écouter puisque Percy avait l'air absorbé parce qu'il disait .

Il parlait tellement vite qu'il était très compliqué de comprendre ce qu'il disait ,mais elle compris qu'il parlait de Dionysos et de son ...excès sur le buffet à la dernière fête de l'Olympe ,il avait tellement bu qu'il était descendu sur Terre et c'était mit à faire pousser des vignes partout ,vraiment partout ! Puis soudain il changea de sujet et passa à la météo ,ce qui semblait toujours autant intéresser Percy ,non mais c'est vrai quoi ,qui ça intéresse le temps qu'il fera demain sur l'Olympe ?! Personne ,mis-à-part la Cervelle d'Algues qui était assise à côté d'elle ,pff qu'elle journée de merde décidément !

Elle se mit à le détailler avec plus de précision ,elle n'avait jamais remarquée qu'il avait une légère cicatrice au niveau du sourcil gauche et elle se demanda comment il avait pu se la faire ,peut-être que c'était à cause de Clarisse ...Ouais peut-être . Elle continua de le détailler sans remarquer qu'il avait détourné son regard de l'écran et l'avait braqué sur elle ,elle ne l'avait pas remarqué puisqu'elle détaillait sa bouche qu'elle avait étrangement envie d'embrasser ... Lorsqu'elle remarqua le petit sourire qui se formait au coin des lèvres de son petit ami elle leva les yeux et découvrit deux prunelles vertes qui la fixait avec amusement mais aussi avec un mélange de tendresse et d'amour qui la firent sourire. Ils se regardèrent encore quelque minutes puis Percy se pencha vers elle et elle crut qu'elle allait ,enfin, avoir droit au baiser qu'elle attendait depuis ce matin ! Mais au dernier moment il leva les lèvres et posa un baiser sur son nez ,puis il reporta son regard sur l'écran qui montrait toujours l'image d'Éole qui parlait toujours aussi vite .Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour Annabeth ,le plus important était qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé ,comment a-t'il osait ne pas l'embrasser ?

Décidée à ne pas rester sur cette défaite elle se pencha pour prendre la télécommande posée sur la table basse sous le regard interrogateur de son petit ami et éteignit la télé . Elle se retourna ensuite vers lui :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Beth ? Et en plus il ose lui demander ça ? Non mais il est sérieux ?!

-Il se passe que j'attend une chose depuis ce matin et cette chose ne vient pas ! s'exclama t-elle .Puis elle prit deux secondes pour réfléchir à ses paroles et compris qu'elle venait presque d'admettre d'elle-même qu'elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse et ça ,ça ne lui plaisait pas !

-Et qu'est ce que tu attend ? demanda t-il avec un petit air moqueur sur le visage ,air que sa petite amie aurait voulut enlevait de son visage à cou de pieds !

-Quel...Quelque chose . Elle n'était plus sure de rien à présent ,alors elle préféré être prudente avec les mots.

-Laisse moi deviner ,tu voudrais pas que je t'embrasse par hasard ? dit-il en repoussant une mèche qui reposait sur son front ,ce geste la fit sourire ,il était si tendre et si doux avec elle qu'il était difficile de croire qu'il pouvait abattre un monstre en un cou d'épée.

-Peut-être . murmura t-elle sans réfléchir ,ce qui était très rare ,croyait moi .

-Et si j'ai pas envie de t'embrasser ,on fait comment ?

-Pourquoi ta pas envie de m'embrasser ? s'écria t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'il se foutait d'elle depuis le début .

-Peut-être que j'ai la flemme ? sa réponse sonnait comme une question aux oreilles d'Annabeth .

-La flemme ,attend t'es sérieux la ? Ta juste à faire ça ! Sur ceux elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement et quand elle se recula Percy avait se petit sourire qui annonçait toujours des problèmes ,toujours.

-Quoi ? questionna t-elle ,sur la défensive .

-C'était pas difficile ? dit-il ignorant royalement la question et l'air boudeur de sa petite amie .

-Pfff tu m'énerve tiens ! s'exclama t-elle en lui tournant le dos .

Il détailla un moment le dos tournait de sa petite amie et puis sans lui demander son avis il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la ramena vers lui et la retourna pour qu'elle soit en face de lui ,il la regarda intensément ,si intensément qu'elle se sentit fondre . Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui souffla :

-Tu sais que je t'aime ? Elle se recula brusquement et le dévisagea ,il venait de dire qu'il ...l'aimait ,elle bénit le canapé sur lequel elle était assise puisque sans lui elle aurait sans aucun doutes défaillit ,c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie !

-Je t'aima aussi . dit-elle après quelque seconde interminable pour Percy ,puisqu'il ne s'était encore jamais vraiment dit qu'ils s'aimaient ,il souffla discrètement de soulagement et la pris dans ses bras ,elle se blottit contre lui et se laissa bercer par sa douce respiration et finit par s'endormir dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime et elle se dit que finalement cette journée n'était pas si mal que cela !

* * *

**Alors vous en dîtes quoi ? Bien ,pas bien ? désolé pour les fautes j'essaie de m'améliorer de ce côté la et en plus ma beta est en vacance et je voulais vraiment poster alors voilà ! Bisous tous le monde ...**


End file.
